


破釜沉舟

by Phaseone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaseone/pseuds/Phaseone
Summary: *ABO设定*纯肉渣卡车*部分细节描写参考淮上的《不死者》





	破釜沉舟

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定  
> *纯肉渣卡车  
> *部分细节描写参考淮上的《不死者》

“范无咎，你疯了吗？！”

 

衣衫不整的谢必安眼睛里第一次流露出惊恐，他咬着牙，喊着对方的名字，希望身上的人能清醒过来，停止这荒唐的行为，可惜手腕上冰冷的铁链束缚着他的行动，不断扭动挣扎的身体只会让范无咎更加疯狂。

 

他红着眼睛，全然不是平日里沉默的样子，不顾一切地撕碎谢必安的衣服，在没有任何前奏的情况下将阳具挤进柔软青涩的穴口，同时犬牙咬住了谢必安脆弱的喉管。身体仿佛被刀刃一分为二，巨大的痛处下谢必安发出一声失去理智的沙哑的喘息，他用余光能看见自己的身体在止不住地颤抖，要命的地方被不轻不重咬着，津液混合着Alpha浓郁强盛的信息素不断涌进他的喉咙里。

 

穴口出于本能，拼命向外推着范无咎的性器，但抽出时又哭泣着挽留，柔软的内壁分泌出源源不断的滚烫液体，顺着抽插的动作流的到处都是，沾湿了两个人赤裸的身体和尚未被完全褪下的衣服。

 

谢必安从来没体会过这种感觉，像是狂风暴雨中的一叶扁舟，被无尽的黑暗吞噬着，又渴望被更深地填满。

 

谢必安喘息着，在凶狠的，不间断的撞击中弓起了身子，他什么都听不清，手指抓紧了单薄的床单，骨节泛着苍白，还没喘过气就被再一次完全插入。他连抗拒的声音都发不出来，身体被折叠成可怕的弧度，两条无助的，修长白皙的腿颤抖着夹紧了范无咎的腰。每一下抽插都太过迅猛，偏偏与那柔软的凸起擦肩而过，像是范无咎的惩罚。

谢必安浑身发烫，被肏软了的身体化成一滩水，无力地与范无咎依旧发狠的动作随波逐流。滚烫的性器深埋在自己的体内，已经达到无法想象的深度。突然那性器混乱中顶在一点上，瞬间的刺痛和欢愉使谢必安大叫一声，脚趾揪紧在一起。这尖叫愉悦了范无咎，他啃噬着谢必安的锁骨，同时一次又一次撞击在那一点上，顶住了周围的软肉狠狠研磨。

痛苦和快乐交错着撕咬谢必安的神经，他闭上眼，开始回忆这场荒谬的性事前两个人剑拔弩张般的对话。

 

 

 

“为什么骗我？！你明明是Omega！”

 

就算大脑几乎被燃烧，范无咎残存的最后一丝理智让他问出了自己疑惑已久的问题。他不相信，或者说，不愿意面对这个事实——他所敬重的兄长，无所不能的兄长，无论遇到什么都挡在自己前面的兄长，竟然是个柔弱的Omega。

 

要不是今天他提早回来，撞见正从家里走出来的Jake，他会不会一辈子都认为谢必安是个Alpha？

 

“无咎，你听我说！我瞒着你并非有意……只是……”

“只是什么？”范无咎冷笑一声，“没想到咱们之间有这么多秘密，你宁愿告诉才认识三个月的Jake，也不愿和我倾诉？”

 

“不……不是你想的那样……”谢必安慌了神，谢必安这样的表情他还是第一次见到——仇恨，愤怒，讽刺，又悲伤。在他的记忆里范无咎仿佛永远只是个需要保护的孩子，如果自己是Omega这件事被他知道，以后谁还来保护他？可谢必安没想到，自己以为正确的行为却让范无咎反应这么大。

 

“就算这样，那这个你怎么解释？”范无咎扬了扬手里的医院通知书，那上面清清楚楚地写着十二年前两个人去分化时的结果。

 

“不是说好了一起做A的，为什么你要分化成O？”

谢必安身体一震，那通知书不是早就被自己毁了，范无咎手里的又是从哪得到的？！

“还我！”

谢必安皱紧了眉头，走上前抢夺证据。他不愿与范无咎再有更多的纠缠，既然秘密已经被发现了，他也没什么好说的。从一开始两个人就是背道而驰，注定要走上不同的道路。

范无咎心气高傲，怎么会心甘情愿成为冥界繁衍后代的工具？只有自己做O，代替范无咎，这是唯一的办法。

“……你愿意为冥界繁衍后代，我就成全你。”

 

谢必安不知道这漫长的，痛苦的过程持续了多久。中间他晕过去几次，可醒来后仍然是不间断的抽送，甚至高潮都没能让他彻底清醒过来。

 

就在意识崩断的前一刻，范无咎突然停了。他抱起眼中闪烁着迷茫的谢必安走到墙角，让他背对着自己跪下。谢必安腿软的不行，差点跌坐在地上，但随即他就被范无咎握着腰扶了起来，双腿被分开，红肿的穴口再次被毫不留情地深入。

“不！不要……”  
等到谢必安明白范无咎的意图，已经太晚了，这种姿势让性器顿时深入到难以形容地位置，高潮后的生殖腔开了条细缝，被范无咎彻底挤了进去。

谢必安浑身抖得厉害，他的手臂酸软，想逃脱这种局面，却又无路可走，只能在无力的啜泣中感受体内滚烫的精液不断注入，然后成结。鲜血和体液混合着顺着大腿根流了下来，给他增添了许多淫靡的色彩。

范无咎卡住谢必安的腰，不允许他再有一丝一毫的挣扎，然后埋在他的脖颈间，狠狠咬破了他思慕已久的腺体，将自己的信息素混合着浓烈的血气灌了进去。

两个人喘息着，完成标记后的喜悦代替了仇恨和痛苦，范无咎扳过谢必安的下巴，咬在两片柔软上。

 

“哥，我爱你。”


End file.
